Monster
by Darkseer860
Summary: That is what I am and what I will always be. Truthfully, life couldn't be any better.
1. Chapter 1: Finding

**AN~**

I hope this chappie turns out good. I'm planning to update every monday, so don't sweat it.

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 _I looked at the computer. 'He's at Ouran Academy.' I looked down at the broken silver band laying on the floor. He helped me before and he can help me again. 'I need to go tell mom my decision.' I whipped my phone out of my pocket and dialed in her number._

 _The phone rang a couple of seconds before the other end picked it up._

" _Mom, I know what school I want to go to."_

" _Y-yes dear you can go to any school you want to, a-any."_

" _I decided I want to go to Ouran Academy."_

" _Of c-course. I'll send the enrollment request right away."_

" _Thanks mom. I lo-"_

' _Beep, beep, beep be'_

 _I turned off my phone. Hopefully I made the right decision._

* * *

I stared out the limousine window looking at the trees we were passing by.

At times like this I really wish my dad was here, still 'living'. I was mostly home schooled so I could learn more about the business I was inheriting and keep my education at a high level. Now I won't be able see him in a long time from now, so it's just me and my mother. I chuckled at the thought. Just me and my dear frightened mother.

She has always been afraid of me and my dad for what we were capable of. No matter how much we actually cared about her. Before, it was as if she had struck the jackpot when she was able to marry my dad. Just imagine, a handsome single man with a beautiful daughter, but she got something a little something more.

I snorted, she was my stepmother after all. My real mother, well let's just say she didn't die a peaceful death. So I could be, sorta considered considered an orphan? I don't think that works that way.

I scratched the side of my neck, it was starting to get really itchy in this yellow 'thing'. Yeah that was definitely the word to describe it 'thing'. Not dress, or monstrosity, just 'thing'.

I continued to look out the window. I had just began to see the outline of the school behind the neatly trimmed bushes. I leaned forward to get a better look at it. I could tell it was big. We rounded the corner, my blood ran cold.

Oh _hell_ no. What is that? Is that, no it can't be.

This cannot be happening. Why is this happening?!

Oh the irony is killing me!

Just my luck. Of course the school is pink. After all the universe just loves to pick on me to make my life as crappy as possible. Oh- and of course, we can't forget the FREAKIN PINK BIG BEN in the middle of the courtyard. Deep breaths, in and out. I forced myself to calm down so I wouldn't punch a hole in the rear limousine door.

I muttered to myself. "Man, this place is overrated."

"Ari we're at your school." my maid, Tsuki said as she pulled opened the limousine door.

I sighed as I got out. New school, new day, time to start out positive.

"Thank you Tsuki."

I gave her big smile. She was one of my closest friends, even though she's my maid. We've known each other since childhood. I guaranteed her a spot as a manager in the company I'm going to inherit. Yeah, we're pretty close.

"Good luck Ari" she eyed the school warily, "you're going to need it."

I snorted. "I'll be fine, how bad can this school be?"

* * *

I entered the school. Jeez it was big, like huge. Now where could the office be? I searched up and down the hallways and up the stairs, no luck. Finally I took out the map that was in my messenger bag. In bright red letters it read chairman's office located… right behind me. I turned around to see a doorway reading 'Chairman's Office'. I sweat-dropped. I passed by it at least four times.

I exhaled softly, gathered up my courage and knocked lightly.

Well, I would've knocked if I didn't hear voices coming from inside. I quieted my breathing to hear the conversation going on, on the other side of the door.

"-e have a new student?!" a young man shouted.

"Yes Tamaki, a new student." an older man said, voice laced with amusement.

"What is its name?" Tamaki spoke.

"Her name, not its name, Tamaki. Her name is Kurosawa, Arikura. She's a second year, just like you." That's my cue. I rapped on the door gently.

"You may enter." a voice spoke from inside.

I slowly turned the door handle and peeked inside. In the office there was the chairman sitting behind a large desk and his carbon copy, his son I'm assuming, was leaning on the side of it.

"Well hello there , I'm the Chairman of Ouran Academy and this is my son Tamaki Suoh. What a coincidence that you came here at this time, we were just talking about you." Coincidence, sure you could call it that. "Anyway, I have your schedule right here for you."

"Thank you Suoh-sama." I took the piece of paper that he was offering me and examined it.

"Since you share all your classes with my son, he shall escort you to each and everyone of your classes before school starts. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course, Suoh-sama." I bowed my head a little in respect.

"Now you two should be going on your way, shoo, shoo." He gave us a small smile with a dismissive wave.

We both walked out of the Office side by side.

* * *

"Finally here's the 'History Room'. Where you learn about Japan and its glorious past." Tamaki did a little twirl in the center of the room. "Did you get all that?"

I nodded, it was a pretty easy to find my classes. They were all located near the center of the building. But still, why did they have to put the most boring subject at the end of the day? They're basically asking me to fall asleep.

"Thank you Tamaki-san, you rea-"

All of a sudden he grabbed my chin and pushed it up so that I met his gaze. Not that I wasn't staring at him like he was a crazy asshole already.

"No need to thank me princess, all my time in the world would be dedicated to you, if it would mean I could always be by your side."

What. The. Actual. Heck. I scoffed as I pushed him off me, his eyes wide in shock. A meaningless flirt attempt. I thought he would know better than that. I'm not THAT type of girl.

"I'll give you a word of advice Tamaki Suoh, don't do that again unless you want to end up at the bottom of a ditch, dead." I gave him a sadistic smile. I dislike people who flirt without intention or interest. It's pointless and hurtful.

I walked off to my first class without him.

* * *

The teacher put me at a desk next to the window. Slowly the students started to filter in. Tamaki came in with this raven haired guy with glasses who sat next to me, and Tamaki next to him. Finally when the bell rang all of the desks were mostly filled up. Class had begun.

"Welcome back students to another beautiful year at Ouran Academy. We all have a new student. , would you please go to the front of the classroom and introduce yourself."

I braced myself as I walked to the front of the classroom, I really hated being at the center of attention. Everyone is watching you, judging you, waiting for you to speak. At some moments it can even be a little awkward. Let's just hope that doesn't happen this time.

"Hello, my name is Kurosawa, Arikura. I hope that we can all get along and work in this environment together." I gave a dazzling smile.

The smile caused all the guys in my class to start blushing, and surprisingly some girls too. Only the raven guy was not in a daze, just looking at me with a calculated stare. Hmm, weird.

"Okay, does anyone have any questions for her?" a couple of people rose their hands.

"Why are you wearing a white wig?" Typical idiot.

I forced a smile on my face and laughed softly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is my real hair color. I got the genes from my mother."

"Then what are the contacts for are you pretending to be a vampire?" A tick mark appeared on my forehead. Is everything about looks around here?!

"A trait that I gained from my Dad."

A girl piped up, "How did you get your skin like that?" Okay, that one actually knocked me off guard. Isn't it slightly creepy to ask a stranger that?

I put up a blinding smile. "Please, yours is better than mine will ever be."

She began to blush madly along with the rest of the girls. Ok, something is definitely going on in this school. All the girls are so… submissive.

After those three questions were answered the teacher nodded at me to go take my seat. As I sat down the teacher began to speak.

"Okay class, flip to page ninety three in your textbooks and complete the lesson. If it is not done by the end of the class, finish it for homework."

I opened the textbook to the page number. At least I still have a bit of luck with me, I learned this stuff a long time ago. I took out my notebook and began to work.

About twenty minutes later I was finished. I raised my hand so the teacher could check my answers. Everyone stared out me in shock when the teacher approved it with a smile, well almost everyone. The raven head finished five minutes after I did. He must already know the material too, to get it done so quickly. I wonder what his name is.

It was nearing the end of the day. I blinked tiredly at the clock, twenty more minutes to go. Since I already learned all the things we covered, I was able to finish my homework during class. Not too bad for a first day. I muffled a stiff yawn.

Jane wasn't going to pick me up until all the club hours of the school ended. She insisted that I should join a club. I still needed to find 'him' anyway. No doubt he would be in a 'spooky' club. I let out a silent chuckle. Besides, if I were to join a club it would be the chess club, or maybe there's a nap club.

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

I got up as the bell signaled the end of the class. I hurried out the doorway as I began my search for 'him'.

I paced down the hallway, I had been to almost every club room, still no sign of him. Gosh, people are so hard to find these days. Finally I came to a door with the words music room three on it. I opened the door.

"Welcome."

I couldn't breathe.

No seriously, I couldn't breathe. I splayed out on the floor attempting to cough up whatever was caught in throat. After several attempts I managed to cough up… wait, what the heck, is this a rose petal?

I looked up to see six boys and a girl standing next to me. I noticed that out of the five, two of them looked really familiar. Oh yeah, it was Tamaki and the mysterious raven haired guy. I think they're friends.

Suddenly, the girl spoke up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm alright um…"

Her eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Fujioka, Haruhi."

I chuckled, "So Haruhi-san, why are you the only girl in this club?"

Her eyes became wary with age, "It's a long st-"

She froze, her expression turned into complete shock. I looked around, everyone had that same expression too. Did I screw up or something?

"How did you know Haru-chan was a girl?" a short and cute third year asked me.

"What do you mean? Only an idiot wouldn't see that she's obviously a girl."

Tamaki looked at me with recognition flashing across his features.

"Hey aren't you the new girl from class?"

"Yes I am, and those who don't know me, my na-"

"Her name is Kurosawa, Arikura. She's a second year, and the heiress of the the best Medical Supplies Company in the world, Kuro Corps. Her parents, deceased. Siblings, presumably deceased. She is currently living with her step mother. Her favorite color is black, and favorite food is commoners ramen."

I looked at the raven haired boy who just told my personal background. I guess no privacy comes along with going to a rich and prestigious school. At least he doesn't know everything about me.

"Thank you for sharing that bit of my personal life, but can I please get your names?"

"Of course, I'm Ootori, Kyoya. You already met Tamaki I'm assuming. Haruhi just introduced herself. The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can address as Mori. The short one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call him Honey. Finally, the twins you see are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Thank you. You see I'm looking for someone, a third year who's a v-"

I became quiet as a door at the side of the host club opened. A hooded figure popped out of the door. Could that be? It is!

"Umehito!" I jumped over to him and glomped him in hug.

"You're just the person I was looking for."

* * *

 **AN~**

So guys, how was that for an ending! I'm planning on keeping the ship Kyoya x OC. Unless you review saying elsewise. ;P Hope you enjoyed the first Chappie, if I made any mistakes, please tell me. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!


	2. Chapter 2: New Beggining, Old Friend

**AN~** Heya guys! I'm back with a longer and more detailed chappie! Chappie means Chapter in case you were wondering. I hope this one makes more sense than the last one. The previous one was just sort of an introduction, with **painfully** obvious hinting. Ok, let's get this show on the road!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC. Though if I did, I would be making a lot of money off the fan base!

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya was shocked. Utterly shocked.

Today was just full of surprises. More specifically, a certain girl was full of surprises. How you ask? Well let's recap. First she got all of her assignments done before he did, and that never has happened before. Then she saw plainly that Haruhi was a girl. Plus she didn't swoon or faint like the other girls did when they saw them, that was new. Finally she hugging... Nekozawa. The Nekozawa. And did I mention she called him 'Umehito'. No sempai or sama or san. Just 'Umehito'.

He knew everything, about anyone and anything, or at least he thought he did. Nothing on her profile said anything about he knowing Nekozawa. Nor did it mention any of her accuracy in education. She probably has more secrets that he didn't know. This is not right, none of this is. But we all know he would do anything for unknown information. And as a matter of fact that's what he's going to do.

He watched silently as Nekozawa and Arikura were hugging it out in the shadows of the basement door.

"Well Arikura, you are the one person I certainly wasn't expecting today~" Nekozawa spoke.

"Heh, it's nice to see you too." she responded squeezing him tighter.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Then they finally separated.

* * *

 **Arikura's POV**

I parted with Umehito. I looked scanned the room to see everyone's expressions and… yep, I had successfully killed off half off the club.

Tamaki was laying on the floor, completely knocked out. The twins looked like they were trying to recover from a heart attack. Haruhi had dropped the tea set she was carrying and seemed to be rooted into the ground. Kyoya looked like he just got ran over by a truck. Finally, Mori and Honey were just staring in shock.

Well, on the bright side, at least none of them really died.

"Get away from her you fiend!" Tamaki suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"No wait, Tamaki-san he's just a frie-"

"No need to thank me darling, back away from him, he's cursed!" Tamaki grabbed my hand and pushed him behind me. What an idiot. Doesn't he listen to reasoning?

"Tamaki. This really isn't neces-"

"DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU!" he took out a flashlight and shined it at Umehito. That Dubass!

Screaming echoed in the room. Everything slowed down. I watched as Umehito was withering under the light. His skin slightly smoking where the light was touching him. Before he could even react, I grabbed the flashlight out of Tamaki's hand and snapped it in half. I sprinted to where Umehito was lying in a steaming heap.

When I reached him, part of his face was burned badly, the wounds slightly bleeding. I felt tears prick my eyes. One of my only and closest friends, harmed, because a stupid human saw him as a danger. Well, I tried to be nice, but this is pushing it. Things never did change.

I turned around and glared at the club members. "You idiots."

With that I lifted Umehito into my arms and descended down the stairs, the door slammed behind me.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

The rattle of the door vibrated through the door. A glass vase fell off its pedestal and crashed against the floor.

Yup, Tamaki has definitely over did it. I saw the trail of blood leading to the basement. I pondered for a second. I guess Nekozawa is really sensitive to light.

Kyoya sighed wearing an irritated look. "Tamaki, I believe you owe Miss Kurosawa and Nekozawa an apology. Haruhi, clean up this mess, that's another 10,000 yen added to your budget by the way."

Typical Kyoya. Leaving me to clean up the mess and adding to my budget just because I dropped a tea set. Why are they so expensive anyway.

"Bu-but Kyoya-" Tamaki helplessly stuttered out.

"No buts Tamaki. I expect you to apologize before the end of the day. Isn't it the host club's duty to make every girl happy?"

Tamaki hung his head in defeat. He couldn't argue with that. "Yes Kyoya." He grumbled out.

I knew Tamaki was a good guy, he didn't mean to hurt anyone, he was just a little over protective. Ok, very over protective. But that was just his personality. One of his traits that made him, well him. I can handle that, but sometimes it's too much for other people.

"Mommy, can the family come too? I don't want to go alone." Tamaki gave out a cute pouty face with huge puppy eyes.

Kyoya looked conflicted. One minute he looked like he was going to say no, the next he was going to agree. Slowly but surely, his resolve began to crumble away giving in to Tamaki's will.

"Fine." He huffed out, "Just note Tamaki, you will have to be the one apologizing, not us."

He let out a delighted squeal, most likely ignoring what Kyoya just said. "Let's go everyone!" With that he bounded down the basement steps.

The twins hooked one arm around each of mine, dragging me in the direction that Tamaki went. I sweat-dropped. Well, so much for cleaning the floor. I'll get it later.

* * *

 **Arikura's POV**

Gently, I laid Umehito on a nearby couch. I pulled off his hood to survey his wounds, they hadn't started healing yet. That was a little bit concerning.

"When was the last time you ate?" I questioned him. His eyes went wide then he chuckled.

"Not in a long time. Sorry, wouldn't want to scare off Kirimi."

I sighed as I took out a pouch. He was always so overprotective of his little sister. She was the most important person to him, me coming in second of course. "Here drink this, I'll tend to your wounds."

He took the pouch and started drinking it. I took a first aid kit out of my backpack. Don't ask why I have one in my backpack, I just do. I grabbed an anesthetic wipe and began wiping off the dried up blood.

"What was that weird club anyway?" I inquired.

He let out a meek laugh. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?" what do I don't know, where is he going with this?

"They're a Host Club. They 'entertain' ladies to make money." Wha... Wait a minute, just hold the fuck up.

I felt my eyes bulge. "You mean they..." I trailed off wriggling my eyebrows hoping he would catch on. I could see the gears turning as he tried to make sense of what I was referring to, his eyes widened as it clicked.

Now it was his turn to be dumbstruck. "No. Get that thought out of your head right now. It's just harmless flirting. It's not 'that' type of club."

Relief flooded through me, I was actually worried there for a second. You would have to be a very skilled and committed actor to imitate the innocence Tamaki gave off.

I brushed off Umehito's wig revealing his platinum blonde hair. He really shouldn't always be hiding behind his wig so often. I am kind of fond of his natural hair color. I started to wrap bandages around his head.

"So Arikura, what brings you to Ouran Academy?" I paused, is now the right time to bring this up? Well it's now or never.

"One of my seals broke off. So, I was hoping you could help me fix it." I nervously ended, continuing with my wrapping.

"You came all the way here, just to seek me out?" He spoke, voice filled with disbelief.

I shrugged. "My stepmother already made the decision to come to this area of Japan, back where I first met you. Since you said you were going to Ouran's elementary school way back then, I figured you would go to the high school as well. I hacked the school profiles to make sure I was right, so… yeah."

He nodded thoughtfully at my reasoning as I tied off the bandages. "There, all done."

"Do you mind if I see your broken seal?" I nodded as I rummaged through my backpack.

"Here you go…" My heart stopped. I watched in horror as cracks were starting to spread on the enchanted metal.

He was staring at it as well. Confusion crossing his face. He leaned up.

"I don't think I can fix this. I have no idea what's caught the seal to break apart, but I'll find out."

"Well, whatever it is, we need to find out soon."

He nodded in a serious manner. "More of your seals will probably start to break off, so we definitely need to find the source of the issue."

I nodded in agreement, "We should search in the library. There are bound to be lots of untouched books that could potentially have the information we need."

Umehito pushed himself off the couch into a standing position, slid his wig back on, and pulled his hood up. We started heading to the door until I heard the sound of faint thumping. The noise got louder and louder. I seemed to be coming from the stairwell. Suddenly a jumble of entangled bodies flew out of the stairs, crashing on the floor.

What the _actual_ fuck.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya inwardly sighed as the girl who remained a bigger mystery wouldn't leave his mind. She was just so, confusing. He never really had to try hard to get information about a person, nor did he have trouble reading a anyone's personality. Well, at least he 'did'.

Kyoya turned to Tamaki and the twins arguing about Haruhi, hoping this would take his mind off of the plaguing thoughts. Tamaki started yelling something to the twins about 'keeping their hands off _his_ Haruhi'.

Really, Tamaki was really needed to sort out his feelings for her or else the twins might be able to win her over. Kyoya turned around just in time to see the catastrophic event about to take place.

Tamaki stumble over his feet, pushing Hikaru who was holding onto Kaoru and Haruhi, crashing them Mori and Honey, creating a huge domino effect. Only then did Kyoya realize he was right in the path of destruction. Only then did he regret being at the front of the line.

Everything tipped upside down, a weightless sensation overcame Kyoya. Then all of a sudden he saw the ground was hurtling at him. The sound of skin meeting wood filled the air.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK YOU GUYS!" a familiar voice screeched.

Kyoya winced at the loud screeching sound. So noisey. He picked himself off the floor so he could see better. Not that it mattered, it was to dark to see anything.

The room was heavy with incense from the candles releasing their fumes into the air. Floorboards were creaking as the rest of the host club managed to peel themselves from the ground.

"I believe that Tamaki wants to say something to you, right _Tamaki_. I elbowed him sharply.

Tamaki bowed his head, "W-well you see, I j-just wanted t-to say, sorry." he stumbled out. Smooth, real smooth.

"Apology accepted." she spoke with a curt nod. "If you don't mind I'm on a short time schedule, so me and Umehito really have to go." she began to turn around, I snapped my fingers and the twins soon blocked hey way.

"Not so fast Kurosawa-san. We need to talk _money_. When you slammed the door you broke an eight million yen vase, so we have a couple of opti-"

"Sorry nows not the time." she picked up Nekozawa bridal style, "Things to do, places to be." she eyed the staircase, "Maybe another time."

With that she pushed Hikaru and Kaoru out of her way, flying up the stairs with Nekozawa in her hands.

But not before she turned around and sunck a sly wink at him, like they were sharing some kind of inside joke.

And this made Kyoya more confused than he had ever been in a long time.

* * *

 **AN~** Finally, after the longest time, i'm done with this chapter. Whew. So far we can conclude that Nekozawa is a vampire and Arikura is some type of an immortal. Yay! I really hope my Kyoya and Nekozawa weren't to ooc. Ideas, comments, connections can all be put in the nice shiny box that says review. Don't forget to favorite and follow.

~Dseer

(Update: 07/22/16- Sorry I had to make it a little less dramatic and add a 'sly' factor to it. Anyways I got a new editor to help me with my fics from now on!)


End file.
